dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Endangered beer
Step One: Find the Delivery Man From time to time(at server night) Tek Abir will abandon his bar and go into his back room to water down his supply of beer. Follow him and talk to him while he is in the back room. He will ask you to help his next beer shipment to make it into town safely. Go to (1, -13). There will be a short cutscene in which the Beer Deliveryman, or Driver Birel will meet a cloaked stranger. Note: Try this in the later hours Dofus Time. Some have suggested that Tek only waters down his beer late at night. (if he disappears then just leave and re-enter the room) Also you must click the 'Exit Guided Mode' button in the upper left corner of the screen in order to talk to him '''Late at night - 2 - 5 AM Dofus Universal Time (9:15 PM for Eastern US Time). Step Two: Protect the Shipment As soon as you reply to Driver's request, you will enter a battle with a level 15 opponent named ??? who has 100 hp. This opponent uses a skill called Crimson Ruse that Deals 27 damage and gives him back 13hp when used it also gives +10 damages for 1 turn to you. ??? can use this skill twice per round but only one time per target. Diver will be on your side. This battle should be winable for any level 15 and up character, but others may be able to win it at level 10( actually even a lvl 5 might win it because the merchant can kill the monster alone), depending on their build, class, and equipment. Defeat this strange character, win the "note" drop, and the quest will update. (this quest may only be tryed once so try your best) Reward: 150 XP Note: If you lose, Go to -3,-13 and talk to Diver Birel. He is the Beerman. Accept to help him. !!Note!! If you go to the south of Astrub on your way to the Inn, you'll meet the stranger again. The west way is slower, but you will not meet a fight. Also, if you go the west way, you will not get a note drop, which doesn't matter if you keep reading. Step Three: Deliver the Goods Diver Birel will now follow you back to the inn. If you have had the foresight to save your position at the Astrub Zaap, you can use a Recall Potion to make it back to the city quickly and easily. If you do not use a recall potion, you may run into another ??? enemy and be forced to defeat him. Return to (5, -17) and talk to Tek Abir again. He will thank you and ask you to stop the beer robberies forever. Reward: 500 XP and 500 Kama Step Four: Opression Brought to an End Go to (2, -24) and Talk to Soun Rinos and ask for the chief. You can either show him 25,000 kamas or fight two Crimson Ruses in the strength test. -=Crimson Ruse=- Level 15 100hp Crimson Ruse attack: 30 damage per hit, gives victim +10 damage for one turn. If the Ruse is hurt this attack will heal the Ruse 15 hp. If the Ruse Crit. Fails the first attack it will cast the Ruse again. Each ruse will attack only once per turn, or once per person if there is more than one player fighting them. They are very tough for a lvl 19 or lower, I advise to be atleast lvl 20 and up. Once you defeat it talk to the guy again, it should say "Ask why the beer was stolen". Click the "X" button and talk to him again and you can keep on battling the Crimson. The chief will then talk to you about Tek Abir and propose a truce for free beer. Go back to Tek for the reward. NOTE: OTHER PEOPLE CAN JOIN THE FIGHT TO HELP YOU OUT. If you chose to fight, talk with Soun Rinos again after winning the battle. Reward: 3000 XP and 3000 Kamas Category:Quest